1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aircraft windows and specifically the prevention of window fogging.
2. Background of the Invention
Throughout the history of commercial aviation, airlines have experienced fogging, or the formation of condensation, on passenger windows on their aircraft.
There are numerous potential causes of fogging on passenger windows. One such cause of severe fogging on passenger windows has been found to be displaced seals in areas around the window edge. Generally, the rubber seal that normally surrounds the inner and outer acrylic panes of an aircraft window have been found to move, or ‘migrate’, off the edges of the panes.
FIG. 1A, is an illustration of a typical aircraft window 100 with a normal seal 102a within gap 104 between outer window pane 108 and surrounding aircraft structure. In contrast, FIG. 1B is an illustration of window 100 with a ‘migrated’ seal 102b within gap 104.
Once window seal 102a has moved away from its intended position, migrated seal 102b may no longer function properly. This condition can result in pressure leaking through gap 104 and/or external moisture entering window cavity 106, both of which can result in undesirable condensation forming in the cavity during routine operation of the aircraft.
The traditional solution for preventing window seal 102a from moving away from its intended position would be to make the edge of seal 102a thicker. This solution, however, is not weight effective.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device that properly retains the seal in the gap between the edge of outer window pane and the surrounding window frame structure in the most weight-effective manner possible.